malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Itkovian
Itkovian Otanthalian was the thirty year old Shield Anvil of Fener's Reve,Memories of Ice, Dramatis Personae and was part of the Grey Swords of Elingarth. He was born in the city of Erin where his family name was Otanthalian.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25 Itkovian was described as having long hair.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17 UK MMPB p.708 He wore a blue chain surcoat beneath a grey rain cape and wrist-length cuffed gauntlets,Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.286 boots,Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.829 and a helm with visor and cheek guards.Memories of Ice, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.417 The visor had black-iron bars and the gauntlets were described as armoured.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.573 Itkovian had a grey sash tied about his waist and wore a broach denoting his rank.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.843 The Destriant Karnadas thought Itkovian someone who stood in a cold, closed-in fashion and who was 'black mannered'.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.285 He maintained a personal vow of celibacy although his sect did not require it.Memories of Ice, Chapter 10 As Shield Anvil, Itkovian's position "demanded both scholarly pursuits and military prowess". He studied history, philosophy, and religion in order to formulate tactics and strategy based on an accurate understanding of both enemies and allies. While in Capustan, he was a keen observer of the city.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7 In Memories of Ice Itkovian was amongst the Grey Swords hired by Prince Jelarkan to defend the city of Capustan from the Pannion Domin's forces. Before the start of the seige, Itkovian led two wings of Grey Sword cavalry on patrol outside the city. His party stumbled upon an undead K'Chain Che'Malle K'ell Hunter and managed to bring it down with their skilled tactics but not before the creature killed two-thirds of his command. They were soon joined by an army of 14,000 Kron T'lan Imass drawn by the summons to the Second Gathering. The T'lan Imass allied with Itkovian to track down and kill more hunters, with the Grey Swords acting as bait. They dispatched six hunters attacking a caravan. In this way, they rescued Gruntle, Stonny Menackis, Keruli, Hetan, Cafal, Bauchelain, Korbal Broach, Emancipor Reese, and Buke and brought them back to the city. The Siege of Capustan ] He led the Grey Swords after the death of Brukhalian. He was recovering from wounds when a traitorous message was sent from Rath'Fener to the Mortal Sword. Brukhalian followed orders although he knew he was going to his death, leaving the messenger to tell Itkovian where they had gone when he woke up. Upon learning their fate, Itkovian gathered the last of The Grey Swords and moved to Prince Jelarkan's keep to fulfill their contract. They discovered the Prince already dead and Anaster sitting on his throne. They routed the Tenescowri and held the keep until the liberation of Capustan by the Barghast. Once it was clear that most of the enemy had been cleared Itkovian took the last of the Grey Swords to the Thrall to exact retribution for the betrayal of the Grey Swords to the Pannion. He did this in the traditional way, removing Rath'Fener's hands. But then he took on the false priest's grief as befitted his position as Shield Anvil. Although Captain Paran of the Bridgeburners attempted to stop him, warning him of the dangers of doing so without a god to hold him together, he took on the grief of all of Capustan, cleansing it. He was helped by Paran and Mallet. Although offered a new blessing of his vows by the new god of war, Trake, he refused and told Rath'Trake that the Grey Swords would continue to be sworn to Fener, though he now walked the mortal realm. Itkovian at the Siege of Capustan by Artsed.jpg|Itkovian at the Siege of Capustan by Artsed Itkovian and the gray swords by merlkir.jpg|Itkovian and the Grey Swords by Merlkir Itkovian by Daniel Knoblich.png|Itkovian by Daniel Knoblich Itkovian and the T'lan Imass by Erdgeist.PNG|Itkovian at Corall by Erdgeist The Siege of Coral ] When Silverfox attempted to force the T'lan Imass to aid Onearm's Host against the Domin at Coral, they were reluctant due to their fatigue at the endless fighting to which they consigned themselves. Itkovian recognized this and performed his duty as Shield Anvil, taking all their grief, pain, and memories into himself so that the T'lan Imass might pass on to the afterlife. Without Fener to help him perform the task, their sheer numbers and the intensity of their grief killed Itkovian. He was only thirty years old at the time. He was buried under a pile of tokens placed by the T'lan Imass and Onearm's Host, which was then blessed by the Imass to never be destroyed.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25 In Toll the Hounds ] Itkovian ascended to become the Redeemer, a god worshipped by the humans of Black Coral. With the death of Anomander Rake, the Redeemer learned the true depth of his role and, with Mother Dark, destroyed the Dying God. Quotes Notes and references de:Itkovian Category:Males Category:Priests and acolytes Category:Soldiers Category:Grey Swords Category:Ascendants Category:Shield Anvils Category:Humans